Thousand Pieces
by GGGAjunky
Summary: Addek, What would have happened in my world if Derek cheated on Addison instead of the other way around.
1. Prologue

Summery: I think this will eventually be an Addek, but I am not certain yet. It is about Derek cheating on Addison and the fall out of that instead of her cheating. Enjoy!

AN: I know I dont own any part of Grey's Anatomy other than some scrub pants. You should get some they are uber comfy.

* * *

Prologue.

"Today was supposed to be a great day. Why has it turned out so wrong for me?" thought Addison. Her hands shook as she poured herself some wine. "Damn it." She said as she threw the bottle and glass in to the sink shattering both into a thousand pieces. She didn't care about it she just crumpled into a ball on the kitchen floor unable to get the images out of her head. They were beginning to haunt her.

Earlier that day

Addison bounded up the steps toward Derek and Mark's private practice. She was going to surprise her husband take him out to a celebratory dinner because of the great news she had for him. When she walked in she said hello to Sammy the receptionist like always and headed back to wait in his office. Before she reached the office Mark came out of an exam room with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" Mark replied quickly trying to think of a way to get her far away from Derek's office.

"I am surprising Derek." Addison lost in her own world of cheerfulness.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" said Mark.

"Um, I had a non-emergent surgery this morning and then I took off the rest of the day for personal reason," Addison could tell something was not sitting right with Mark. He never wondered if she was supposed to be at the hospital. He loved her visits. "Mark what is going on?"

Now they were standing in front of Derek's office door. "Addie, don't." She looked at Mark with a quizzical look. Then they heard it a rhythmic banging coming from the other side of the door. Addison opened the door to confirm her worst fears. "Addis-" Derek said, but at that point it was completely pointless. She was gone.

Derek just stood frozen in place, unable to move.

About an hour later he showed up at the house where he knew she would be. He stepped into the house slowly. "Addie-" he called out in the darkness. "In the kitchen," came the short reply. "Ad, I am so sorry." Derek began apologizing immediately for the affair. "How long?" Addison still hadn't met his gaze. She couldn't face him. "A couple of months." She took a moment longer before she replied, "Why, Derek?" she said quite firmly. She had finally found her back bone and looked up at him with a face of such pain and disgust that made Derek wanted to kill himself for hurting her that badly. He also noticed the obvious tear tracks on her cheeks. "I thought we were happy, Derek. I though we were trying for a baby? Have I been thinking wrong for the last couple of months?" Tears began streaming down her face again, and they had just begun to fall on his own face. "I...I...I am just so sorry, Ad." "No you don't get to use a nickname with me. You don't have that right or the right to be standing in this kitchen now. You don't get to hold me, apologize, and make it all better. Get out of my house. You can get your stuff when I'm gone tomorrow. Goodbye Derek." she said all of that with a freakish calm in her voice. After a moment she stood from the kitchen table and went into her office. She shut the door and just cried for a long while.

Now she was sitting in front of the sink bawling her eyes out. Derek had left after their conversation. She never heard the door open, but suddenly she felt arms around her. Silently she prayed that it wouldn't be Derek. When she looked up she was relieved to see that Mark was the one holding her. Suddenly she got at angry at him as well for letting Derek get away with hurting her. "Mark let me go." She had surprised him when she had spoken. "Why are you here? How could you not tell me? You knew he was screwing a nurse, and yet you didn't say a word to him or me. You and him are both cowards!" by this point she was screaming at him. Suddenly Mark just bear-hugged her, and she fought him hard. It wasn't until her strength finally gave out that she heard him whispering into her hair, "I am so sorry, Addie. I am sorry. Oh Addie forgive me. I am just sorry." She just cried in his arms for what seemed like forever. When she had calmed down some he finally spoke again. "Look Addison, Derek called me upset saying you had kicked him out, and that you were just as if not more upset than him. Then he made me promise to come over and take care of you tonight because he can't."

"How could he do it, Mark, How?" Addison was saying it as if maybe she asked just the right way her question would be answered. "I don't know Addie. I just don't know." She was just crumpled up in his arms broken. Not the Addison he was used to. Finally after holding her for awhile he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He stayed by her until she fell asleep was not very long. Then he marched back downstairs, and began cleaning out the glass of the sink along with picking up the living room, which looked like someone had ransacked it.

That is when he noticed the small gift bag. It had obviously been thrown across the room. Suddenly, he remembered seeing her carry it into the office earlier. He opened it curiously as to what was in the small package. First he found a note written in Addison's "trying hard to write pretty" handwriting. It said:

_D-_

_Rose are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Here are their first pictures,_

_and I love you!_

_-A_

Next he found 2 little onesies in a green color obviously picked out by Addison. Then he saw the frames they were small and held the ultrasound pictures one saying, "Twin A" and the other saying "Twin B."

Things began to quickly turn in Mark's brain, and everything began to fall into place. Why she had been so cheery when she came to the office, why she was randomly there, and why Derek told him that their weekly dinners would depend on how Addie felt. She went to tell him that they were going to be parents, instead she was greeted with a sight that would possibly scar her for life. "Derek, you big jackass." Mark stated suddenly becoming with his best friend since kindergarten.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Dont you feel special 2 chapters in one day...I still have to finish 2, but we will definatly see where it all goes. Any ideas would be fantastic. Trust me there are still a few tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

Chapter 1

Derek walked down the halls of Seattle Grace heading towards Richard Webber's office. "Dr. Shepherd, Good morning." said a young blonde intern who had been incredibly bright and shiny since they started going out. "Good morning, Dr. Grey." keeping up with their tradition of pretending they didn't wake up next to each other. "Where are you headed?" she asked curiously. "The Chief paged me," Derek replied curious himself where this meeting was headed. "Oh, well are we still on for dinner tonight?" "Yeah I will give you the details at lunch." he replied over his back just before he stepped into the office.

"Good morning, Patricia. He paged me." He said to the Richard's secretary. "Go on in he is expecting you." Once Derek had entered the office Patricia was quickly on the phone with Debbie with gossip about McDreamy and McIntern, the couple who had taken center stage of the Seattle Grace Gossip Mill these days, and their Mcplans for dinner.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd. I asked you here because I have a special job that only you can do. There is a medical conference and I have chosen you to represent the best Seattle has to offer." Richard said. "I am honored, sir. When is the conference?" "In about a week. I have already made arrangements for you. I was going to go, but it is a conference for neurosurgeons and you are the best at Seattle Grace." "What about my patients?" "Another attending will cover you. Derek you have nothing to worry about. Just go enjoy the conference and the New York City Skyline." Derek's head shot up at the words New York City. "Sir, which hospital is it at?" "Mt. Sinai hospital in New York City. Shepherd I have to be in surgery in twenty minutes. Patricia has your travel information. Have fun and see me when you get back." With that Richard left Derek to get over the shock that he was going to a conference in the city where his ex-wife lives, not only that but also in her hospital. He hadn't been to New York since the day after she kicked him out. "Damn it, I can't go back there." he thought out loud to himself.

The Day After-

Derek walked up to the Brownstone that they had shared for five years. It was his five year anniversary to Addison. He put his key in the lock but it wouldn't budge. Quickly he picked up his phone and called Addison's cell.

"Hi you have reached Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. I am unavailable to take your call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. If this is Derek knock and Mark will let you in."

Derek never had to knock to enter his own home. He reached up and gently knocked. The door flew open, and Derek was greeted by a very upset Mark. "Hey Mark, I guess Addie changed the locks."

"How dare you? You don't get to call her Addie anymore. That right is reserved for people who don't purposefully hurt her." "Mark, chill I just came to get my stuff." "Well Addison left you a note for you. She said you have to read it." He opened the letter and began reading.

_Derek,_

_I don't know anyone who could do such a horrible thing to someone they say they love. I can't stand to see your face ever again so please honor my request and leave NYC. I called Dr. Richard Webber for you and there is a position available in Seattle if you want to take it. I will send you divorce papers when they are drawn up. Please don't try to contact me; I will contact you. _

_Goodbye-_

_Addison Montgomery _

She didn't sign the letter Shepherd cutting off his last name, and Derek felt like he had a swift kick in the gut. "Mark, I screwed up royally, huh?" Mark just nodded along with Derek. "Honestly, D, you never did anything easy. So what is going to happen?" "Looks like I am moving to Seattle. Take care of her for me, please." With that Derek packed up his boxes and got on the first plane out to Seattle.

It had been close to six years since then, and Derek was being forced to deal with his past. He only had a week to prepare what for what was going to hit him. He would have to face the love of his life again. The woman that he hurt so badly. He could finally get some answers about what was going on with Addison. Did she move on, did she get that family she wanted, and most importantly does she still love him like he still loves her. Even though Derek was dating Meredith he knew in his heart that she would never make him as happy as Addison did the day she said I do. As for Meredith he didn't explain to her that he was going to see his ex-wife whom he still loved, but he was sad to leave her in Seattle. The whole ex-wife thing just doesn't quite roll off the tongue when speaking to your girlfriend of only a few months who honestly had no idea there was even an ex in the picture.

He arrived in New York City a day early, and headed to the hospital to check-in for the conference and to see if she was there. He walked up to the receptionist's desk and flashed his, lovingly deemed by Meredith, McDreamy smile. "Is Dr. Shep- I mean Dr. Montgomery working here today?" "No, Dr. Montgomery is out for today. I could leave her a message for you letting you know you stopped by Dr. Shepherd" said the mousy receptionist who was obviously new because she did not recognize him. "Actually I am an old friend of hers and I was curious if you happened to know if she still lived in the same brownstone right by Central park? I would like to surprise her." "I can't tell you that information Dr. Shepherd sorry." "Listen, uh, Carla, I am just trying to say hello to an old school friend, and it would help me out a great deal." Once again flashing the smile that made womens knees go weak. "I believe she does. I do not know if she will be there though." "Well thank you Carla. I will see you around." With that he pushed off the desk gave Carla a wink and walked out of the hospital toward the brownstone they once shared.

When he arrived later in the evening, after going to some of his favorite New York sites he missed so much, he was pleased to see what looked like someone being home. As he walked up the stairs he could hear a weird kind of music coming from inside that sounded like Western music. He knocked loudly on the front door, rang the bell, and still didn't receive an answer. He was just about to leave when suddenly the door opened and before him stood a Native American Addison. She had a feather in her hair and what appeared to be face paint on her face making her look like Sacajawea only with red hair. "How." Derek greeted with a chuckle after taking in her full appearance. Addison stood there bewildered. "I didn't know you were into role playing, our marriage could have been totally different with that piece of knowledge. He said trying to diffuse the tense moment. Addison still hadn't moved. "Addison, are you breathing?" Derek asked genuinely concerned.

Finally, she snapped out of her shock. "Der...Der...Derek, What are you doing here?" she said in a low whisper. The words were stumbling out of her mouth. She seemed nervous as she looked back in the house and stepped out onto the stoop closing the door behind her. "Well, I was in town for a Medical conference, and you know karma has a way of kicking my butt. You want to know why? Well I will tell you it is because this medical conference I got rooked into, royally rooked, by Richard, is drum roll please actually at your hospital. So I went to your hospital to say hello and turns out you weren't there. So I sweet talked the receptionist into telling me if you still lived here. I decided to stop by and ask if you wanted to be civil and enjoy a nice dinner on me?" He babbled looking at his shoes. He felt like a schoolboy around her again, and staring at his shoes was a method of relieving that feeling. A tick that did not go unnoticed by Addison, it was calming to her because that is what he did when he would get nervous when they first started dating. He looked back at her smiling once again at the not so Addison like outfit she had on. "As much as I would love that Derek, I actually-" she was interrupted by the door opening revealing a small red headed child.

"Mommy, you have to hurry because if you don't I'm gonna die soon." "Ok, Ari, I will be right in." Addie nodded to the little girl ushering her back inside. Then she turned back to Derek, who was now getting to play the stunned role. She followed his eyes to the engagement ring on her finger from Paul. "Look, Derek-" "No you don't have to explain Addison. I get it I am to late." He started to walk off but before he reached the bottom of the steps he turned back to her. "Who ever he is, he is lucky to have two beautiful red heads in his life. She looks just like you Addie." "Derek wait-" he couldn't he started to walk away till what came out of her mouth next stopped him dead in his tracks. "Derek, she is yours."

* * *

Preview: Derek meets the family...and Mark. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the Awesome response!! This chapter made me laugh so hard as I wrote it. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Derek turned around, and stared at Addison. "You mean to tell me I have had a daughter for several years that I didn't know about?" "Derek, would you please come inside so we can discuss this civilly?" Addison asked pleading with her eyes. Derek simply nodded and followed Addison into the brownstone.

When he entered the house he noticed the change a child had brought in. The house was a little more messier and warmer than it used to be with just the two of them. As she led him through the entryway he began to gaze at several pictures of Addison, Mark, a man whom he assumed belonged to the ring, a younger boy, and Ari the young red head he just met. They were standing uncomfortably in the foyer when suddenly Ari came bouncing back in begging Addison to pick her up. "Hey Mommy, who is this? Is he staying for dinner? Is he going to play the game to? Uncle Mark needs a partner." the little girl rattled off never taking a breath. "Whoa ladybug slow down. One question at a time please." Addison tried to silence the child, who was now in her arms. The little girl had added a crown and a boa since Derek had last seen her. "Hey babe, who was at the door?" said a male voice stepping into the entry way throwing a dish towel over his obvious cowboy costume. He was a handsome man who was 6'5" (perfect for Addison) with blonde hair and brown eyes, same as in the picture. "Paul, this is Derek, my ex-husband. Derek, this is my fiancé Paul." Derek and Paul shook hands, but before a word could be spoken a small boy appeared at the top of the stairs yelling, "YES! I finally found it. I found the hidden Indian land now we can take over the world Paul. Why are we standing around we have to get to the saloon and drink to our discovery." the young boy with dark curly shouted rushing past everyone and heading for the kitchen. "Derek, get your butt back here," Addison said sternly before the boy got to far into the living room. The boy froze in his tracks, turned around, and sneaked back to the entry way trying to pretend that he had been there the whole time.

Derek once again found himself frozen, "Did Addie just call him Derek?" As Derek watched the boy he suddenly felt like he was staring at a younger version of himself only with Addison's eyes. "Look Jake and Ari; I have someone I would like you to meet. This is an old friend of Mommy's and Uncle Mark's. His name is Derek Shepherd. He is your daddy. Do you remember asking me about him, and I showed you the picture? Well this is him." Jacob walked over to Derek slowly. Every eye in the room was on him to see what his reaction would be. He reached up with his hand and motioned for Derek to join him on his level. Derek slowly leaned down checking with all adults in the room to see if they were concerned as he was. Jacob just put his hands on either side of Derek's face, looked directly into his eyes as if he was seeing if he was real or not. Then he looked back to Ari who simply nodded to him. Next surprised everyone, Jacob threw his arms around Derek's neck and gave him the biggest hug he could. While they were hugging Jacob whispered into Derek's ear, "I always knew you would come. I love you Daddy." Derek's eyes began to water, and he just held his son and cried. When they finally released, Derek noticed that a lot of the anger he had toward Addison had fallen away. It wasn't all gone, but it definitely mellowed out.

"Are we still playing this game cause this dress is really starting to itch?" came Mark's voice from a different part of the house. As he walked into the foyer he spotted Derek immediately. "Well this is awkward." He simply stated. Derek looked up and saw Mark standing in fishnet stockings, very ugly metallic heels, a very ugly 80's prom dress, and a blonde wig. "How?" he snickered trying very lamely to hide his laughter. Jacob was the first to speak up. "Uncle Mark made a stupid comment about mom's heels, so mom decided to prove a point. She bet that if the Lakers beat the Knicks that Mark would have to wear a dress plus heels for a whole day. Well-" "the Lakers won, and now Uncle Mark is our saloon girl." Ari finished for her brother. "Please tell me you have pictures, Nancy would love to see them." Derek stated. "Ha ha very funny Shepherd." Mark huffed as he left the room. "Listen kids who wants to help make the crust for dinner and cookies for desert?" Paul asked. "Yay, pizza night!" said both Ari and Jacob. Paul walked over and grabbed Ari out of Addison's arms while giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room ushering the kids toward the kitchen.

"How about we talk in my office?" Addison questioned. "That would be good" Derek stated still in shock. Seriously, he just found out that his ex-wife is engaged, he has a boy and a girl, and he just saw his best friend in a dress. Derek's mind was reeling. "Do you want to just dive into details, ask questions, or do you want me to tell you the story?" she asked as she shut the door to her office. "Can I just have a moment?" "Sure take all the time you need." Addison replied as she sat at her desk chair, and motioning for Derek to sit on the couch.

Addison just sat and sat. After sitting in silence for 30 minutes, Addison got up to leave the room. "Were you going to tell me?" Derek's words came slowly, but he had a certain harshness to his tone. "The day I caught you with Cindy was the day I was going to tell you."

"Addie, I am so sorry." "No worries, Derek. I have forgiven you, thanks to help from Paul and Mark. Plus that was all a long time ago." "What happens next?" "I have spent a long time thinking about how I would answer that question if I ever saw you again. At the beginning it was some form of decapitation." "Which one looked the best?" Derek asked chuckling to himself. "Oh you know my favorite, the Robin Hood version. Head cut off with a rusty spoon." "Why a spoon?" Derek asked remembering the lines from one of her favorite movies. "Because it is dull you twit, it will hurt more." she added finishing the old banter they used to enjoy. "You always had a thing for Kevin Costner." "I did not! To be honest the whole decapitation thing was thanks to hormones. After the kids were born I finally decided that if you did come back, who am I to deny you a chance at getting to know your own kids? So Derek it is up to you how much time you spend with them, and as long as their school schedules agree I don't see why you can't be a major part in their lives." She said relieved. Derek continued to stare at his hands. Addison could tell that he was thinking hard and deliberately about what exactly he was going to say or ask for next. Even after five years apart, Addison still knew "her Derek" inside and out.

"Could you tell me about them?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. Addison walked over to the bookcase picked out a book that looked a little out of place, compared to all of the Medical books that surrounded it, plus Addison's obsessive collection "chick lit." She walked back and joined Derek on the couch, and opened the book to the first page. It held the ultrasound pictures that used to be in the tiny frames. "This is our daughter Arabella Kate Montgomery Shepherd. She was born 6 lbs. 1oz. She was a princess from the day she was born and she knows it. She was also born first, and will never let Jacob forget it. She definitely has my attitude and hair. She was born with black hair, but it fell out pretty quickly. When it came back, oh my was it red. Then there is Derek Jacob Montgomery Shepherd."

"You named him after me and my father?"

"Yea, thank Mark for that one. I wanted to name him George Payton Montgomery Shepherd."

"So Mark saved my kid from a life of torture, Go Mark." Derek said raising his arms in triumph, "sorry go on."

"Anyway, he was born 5 lbs. 7 oz. He is a lot like you definitely a thinker. He could easily be a Doctor, as for Ari only time will tell." She continued to show the book she had made of her kids lives to Derek.

"They have been in there for over an hour should we send in a small spy to go check?" Paul asked Mark. "Not really, chances are for the first half hour they sat in total silence. Now, they are just hashing out details." "Are you sure? I am positive that we could send Jacob in for something, or to tell them dinner is ready?" Paul said still not completely satisfied with how things were going. "Is it?" Mark perked up because food was mentioned. "Not yet." Paul replied shaking his head. "You are a liar and a cheat!" Mark replied laughing while they watched Ari and Jacob help with making the dessert.

"Mark is in a lot of these pictures," Derek inquired as he got closer into the book, "how come you aren't engaged to him?" "Mark is Ari and Jake's godparent. I don't think he is ready to be a dad, yet he helped me through so much by the end of it he was still just a good friend. Nothing more."

"I am glad that he took such good care of you because I couldn't. I told him to do me that favor before I left."

"I know he told me about it."

"Addison I know I am way to late, but I still love you. I am so sorry I hurt you. I have wished everyday that I could take it back, but you and I both know that can't happen."

Before Addison could tell him her response to the bombshell he just dropped on her, Jacob entered the study covered from head to foot in flour. "Mom, Paul and Uncle Mark sent me in to tell you that dinner will be ready soon." "Jacob, why are you covered in flour?" "Ari and I got into a flour fight while Uncle Mark and Paul were deciding which swimsuit model was better to sleep with." Jacob replied like it was nothing new. "MARK! I am going to kill you for corrupting my child's brain." Addison yelled as she exited the study.

* * *

Bahaha MARK IN DRAG!!! Hee hee! Had it planned the whole time. To visualize take the ugliest dress you have ever seen (for me it is a red 80's prom dress) and put it on mcsteamy...yea if you ever need a good chuckle pull that one out of your memory bank.

Next up Family dinner...with maybe more family than expected??


End file.
